Roasted Beef
by cute.atobe04
Summary: A girl from Seigaku goes to Hyoutei Gakuen to hunt for Atobe-sama.. just kidding! let's see how our beloved Atobe-sama falls inlove with a girl. XD
1. A Spy From Seigaku?

**Title**: Roasted Beef

**Genre**: Comedy, Romance

**Pairing**: Atobe x OC, a bit Shishido x OC, Shishido x Choutarou

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POT esp. Atobe and Shishido (how i wish haha!)

**CHAPTER 1**

"Huh? Naku! mag-a-alas nuebe na! kailangan ko nang umalis!"

Kaagad tumayo sa kinahihigaan nya ang isang babae na nagngangalang Naomi. Noguchi Naomi. Siya ay isang second year sa Seishun Gakuen Junior High. Kaklase nya si Momoshiro Takeshi na member naman ng Seigaku Tennis Club. Pero, wala syang interes doon. Dahil ang kanyang interes ay na kay …

"Naman! Kung anu-ano pa kasi pinaggagawa ko kagabi eh! Nakalimutan ko na kailangan ko pang pumunta sa court ng Hyoutei! Para makita si Atobe-sama!"

Kagad syang naligo at nagbihis. syempre kagad din syang kumain at naghanda ng pagkain para kay Atobe. inihanda nya ang kanyang sarili sa pagharap nya kay Atobe.

"Aalis na po ako! Sige po, bye-bye!"

Nagmamadali sya sa paglalakad dahil kailangan nyang makita si Atobe at para maibigay nya ang paborito nitong pagkain na roast beef. Alam nya ito dahil nagtatanong tanong sya sa mga kaibigan nyang babae na nag-aaral sa Hyotei Gakuen. At syempre sa tulong din ni Shishido Ryou, ang kanyang kababata. :

Maya-maya ay nasa Hyoutei na sya. Papasok na sya sa loob, kaya lang ay may humarang sa kanya na mga babae – hindi yung mga kaibigan nya.

"Hoy babae! anong ginagawa mo rito? Hindi mo ba alam na bawal ka rito?" Naka-cross ang braso ng babae na nanita kay Naomi habang sinita nya ito. Pautal-utal na sinabi ni Naomi na,

"Uh, ganun ba? k-kaya a-ako nandito k-kasi …" .

"Alam mo, kung wala ka namang gagawin dito, pwede ba umalis ka na lang!". Sasampalin sana ng babae si Naomi. Buti na lang ay dumating si Shishido. Pinigilan nya ang kamay ng babae.

"Anong gagawin nyo sa kanya? May ginawa ba syang mali?" Pasigaw na sinabi ito ni Shishido.

Nagulat ang babae at ito ay nagblush, dahil hinawakan ni Shishido ang kamay nya.

"S-Shishido-senpai .. a-ano kasi … sya … guguluhin nya ang pra …"

Binitawan kagad ni Shishido ang kamay ng babae na nagsusungit kay Naomi. At sinabi nitong,

"Sa susunod nga 'wag ka nang lalapit sa babaeng ito dahil si Atobe ang makakalaban mo!"

Nang marinig iyon ng mga babaeng humarang kay Naomi, natakot sila at tumakbo. Di sila makapaniwala na may relasyon siya kay Atobe, pero hindi iyon totoo.

"T-teka! Shishido-senpai!", Namumula si Naomi nang tinawag nya ang senpai nya. Lumingon si Shishido at sinabing, "Ano? Si Atobe? Andun sa court. Dun ka na pumunta. Sige." Tumalikod na si Shishido at umalis. Hinabol sya ni Naomi.

"Shishido-senpai! Salamat sa pagtanggol sa 'kin!"

Biglang tumigil si Shishido sa paglalakad. "Wala yun. Sige na alis na"

"Shishido-senpai!"

Isinigaw nya ang pangalan ni Shishido dahil may kailangan ito. Pero, alam na iyon ni Shishido – ang samahan sya sa tennis court ng Hyoutei.

"Hay nako, na naman. Tara na nga." Pangising nasabi ni Shishido.

"Yehey! Salamat Shishido-senpai!". Nang sinabi nya iyon ay hinampas nya ang likod ng senpai nya.

"Aray! Naku naman, ang bigat talaga ng kamay mo! Tigilan mo na nga paghampas sa likod ko! Puro pasa na yung likod ko! Baka mamaya matanggal na yung baga ko eh!"

Nakangiting sinabi ni Naomi, "Ah, sorry. Di ko kasi alam na mabigat yung kamay ko eh. Pasensya na, huh?"

Ni-pat nya ang ulo ni Shishido at umalis na sila papuntang Hyoutei Tennis Court.

Nakita iyon ni Choutarou. At nasabi nya sa sarili nya, "Nakakainis naman iyong babaeng kasama ni Shishido-san! Sinaktan pa si Shishido-san."

Nang nasabi iyon ni Choutarou ay para bang nagseselos sya sa babae. Ayaw nya na nasasaktan si Shishido – dahil may lihim itong pagtingin kay Shishido, XD

"Hoy bilisan mo nga! Ang bagal mo talagang maglakad!" Nasigawan ni Shishido si Naomi dahil nga sa mabagal itong maglakad.

"Oo teka lang, ang bilis mo kasing maglakad eh! Para bang may humahabol sa'yo!"

"Late na kasi ako sa practice. Baka mapagalitan pa ako ng coach namin. Kaya bilisan mo na."

"Opo" TT "Nandyan na po."

Nang makarating na silang dalawa sa tennis court, si Shishido ay pumasok na para magpractice. Bago pa sya magpractice ay napagalitan pa sya ng coach nila. Habang si Naomi ay naiwan sa labas ng court. Nakadungaw lang sya. Umiikot-ikot ang kanyang mga mata, na para bang may hinahanap – hinahanap nya si Atobe.

"Sino yung kasama mo dun Shishido, huh?"

Nang marinig ni Naomi ang mamalim na boses na iyon, kasama na ang prefix na huh, nagulat sya dahil boses iyon ni Atobe.


	2. Naomi Meets The King

**CHAPTER 2**

"Huh? Ah siya ba? Siya si Naomi. Noguchi Naomi. kababata ko."

"Bakit sya nandito, huh?"

"Ah, ano kasi. G-gusto … nyang …"

Kagad lumapit si Atobe kay Naomi, at sinabi nitong, "Miss, bakit ka nandito, huh?"

Namumula si Naomi. Hindi nya alam kung ano ang isasagot nya sa tanong ni Atobe. Dahil sa sobrang taranta ay iba ang kanyang naisagot.

"Ah, kasi gusto kong makita ang Hyoutei. Gusto ko kasing mag-aral dito dati eh."

Hindi naniwala si Atobe sa sinabi ni Naomi, kaya …

"Ano pang ibang rason mo, huh miss?"

Dahil nga tarantang taranta si Naomi, sinabi na nya ang totoo. Ayaw nyang magsinungaling kay Atobe dahil kapag nalaman nya na nagsinungaling sya, wala na syang pag-asa dito. XD

"Kaya ako narito kasi … G-gusto kitang makita eh."

Biglang nanahimik ang paligid

"Hahahahaha" Tumawa si Atobe na para bang isang demonyo. Nagtaka si Naomi, at parang napahiya na rin. Dahil alam na ni Atobe na may gusto sya sa kanya.

"Hay naku naman. Hindi na ako nagtataka kung may mga gusto na ako'y makita. Kaya mo ba ako gustong makita para matuto ng tamang tennis?"

Nagulat si Naomi sa sinabi ni Atobe – dahil hindi pa pala nakukuha nito na gusto nya si Atobe. Kaya sumagot na lang si Naomi na kaya siya pumunta doon ay gusto nyang makita si Atobe para matuto ng tennis.

Napatawa na lang si Atobe sa narinig nya kay Naomi. Sinabi ni Atobe na …

"Bakit hindi ka sa mga taga Seigaku magpaturo ng tennis, huh?"

Namula na naman si Naomi. Hindi na nya alam ang sasabihin nyang palusot. Kaya napilitan na naman syang mag-imbento ng isasagot.

"Ano kasi" napalunok ng laway "Napanood ko kasi ang laban nyo, at para sa kin, mas magaling kayo kaysa sa Seigaku."

Napatawa na naman nang malakas si Atobe. Sinabi nya na paano kung malaman iyon ni Tezuka, o ng iba pang Seigaku tennis club members. Baka habulin siya nito at patayin. Pero sinabi rin ni Atobe na wag syang mag-alala …

"Huwag kang mag-alala, andito naman si Atobe-sama para turuan ka ng special lesson sa paglalaro ng Tennis"

Nang marinig iyon ni Naomi ay nakahinga sya nang maluwag. Pagkatapos ay naalala nya na may dala pala sya para kay Atobe.

Umalis na si Atobe para umupo dahil napapagod na syang tumayo. Kagad isinigaw ni Naomi ang pangalan nya

"Atobe-sama!"

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Atobe at lumingon sya kay Naomi. Seryoso ang mga mata nya. Na para bang kasing seryoso ng mga mata ni Tezuka.

Lumapit si Naomi kay Atobe para ibigay ang inihanda nyang pagkain, ang Roasted Beef na paboritong pagkain ni Atobe. Biglang nagsalita si Oshitari.

"Naku, roasted beef. Pag tinikman ni Atobe yan at nasarapan sya, postponed na naman ang practice natin. Diba, Kabaji?"

"Ossu." Yan lang ang tanging sinasabi ni Kabaji.

"Roasted Beef?" patakang sinabi ni Atobe. "Pano mo nalaman ang paborito kong pagkain?"

Nagpretend na lang si Naomi na hindi nya alam na roasted beef ang paborito ni Atobe. "Eh? yan ba favorite mo?"

Hindi sumagot si Atobe. Kinuha na lang nya ang binigay ni Naomi at tumalikod sya.


	3. Choutarou Is Jealous To Naomi!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sana po magustuhan nyo."

Namumula si Naomi nang sabihin nya iyon. Sana ay magustuhan iyon ni Atobe dahil ginawa nya iyon nang buong puso.

Nagsmirk si Atobe at nasambit nyang, "Mamaya ko na lang kakainin yan. May practice pa kami ng tennis." Tumayo si Atobe sa kinauupuan nya at ini-abot ang roasted beef kay Kabaji. "Pakitago muna 'to, Kabaji"

"Ossu." Ang sagot naman ni Kabaji.

Para bang nagunaw ang mga pangarap ni Naomi nang ini-abot ni Atobe kay Kabaji ang inihanda nyang roasted beef. Sa tingin nya ay hindi iyon nagustuhan ni Atobe, kahit di pa nya ito natitikman. Lumapit si Shishido kay Naomi at inakbayan nya ito.

"Alam mo, nagko-concentrate kasi ngayon si Atobe. Ayaw nya munang maistorbo dahil naghahanda kami para sa invitational games."

"Ganun ba? Pasensya na ha. Pero sana magustuhan nya yung inihanda ko para sa kanya. Ginawa ko kasi yun ng buong puso eh." Napayuko si Naomi dahil sa sobrang lungkot.

"Ito naman oh. Masyado kang nagdaramdam dyan. Tigilan mo nga yan, hindi bagay sa'yo eh." Ni-pat nya ang ulo ni Naomi para gumaan ang pakiramdam nya.

"Che! Bitawan mo nga ako. Ang bigat ng braso mo eh!" Sinigawan niya si Shishido sa sobra nyang inis.

"Aba at sinigawan mo pa senpai mo. Napaka walang galang mo talaga."

"Pasensya na. Sige aalis na ako. Bye. Salamat nga pala ulit." Yumuko si Naomi at umalis na. Nang papaalis na siya …

"Miss …"

Nang marinig ni Naomi ang tinig na iyon, humarap sya kagad kay Atobe – dahil si Atobe lang ang tumawag sa kanya nun at nabobosesan nya ito.

"Ano nga palang pangalan mo, huh?"

Naglakad papalapit si Atobe kay Naomi, habang si Naomi naman ay parang pinagpapawisan dahil sa nerbiyos at namumula sya dahil palapit sa kanya si Atobe.

"Uhm … N-Naomi. N-Noguchi Naomi. B-bakit?"

"Noguchi Naomi … Wala naman. Sige." Tumalikod si Atobe pagkatapos nyang malaman ang pangalan ni Naomi. Si Naomi naman ay umalis na sa court ng Hyoutei. Pero habang siya'y papaalis, sabi nya sa kanyang sarili, "Hay! Ang swerte ko naman! Tinanong pa talaga ni Atobe-sama yung pangalan ko! Kaya lang, sana naman kainin nya yung roasted beef na inihanda ko, at sana masarapan sya dun. sigh"

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya sa mga nangyari. Pero masaya rin sya dahil tinanong ni Atobe ang pangalan nya. Sa sobrang saya nya, hindi na nya namamalayan kung sinu-sino ang mga nakakasalubong nya. Para bang wala sya sa sarili niya, hanggang sa …

bump

Napatumba si Naomi dahil sa lakas ng impact ng nakabungguan nya. "Aray!" Tatayo na si Naomi nang may kamay na umalok sa kanya para siya'y itayo. Humawak naman siya rito at tumayo …

"Pasensya ka na talaga. Hindi ko sinasadya. Hindi kasi ako tumitingin sa dinaraanan ko eh. Sorry talaga" Yumuko si Naomi para ipakita na hindi talaga nya sinasadya ang nangyari.

Sumagot naman ang nakabunggo niyang lalaki, "Ayos lang saka sorry rin. Huwag kang mag-alala. Ayos ka lang ba?"

Pagkatingala ni Naomi ay nakita nya ang maamong mukha ni Choutarou.

"Ah oo, diba ikaw yung laging kasama ni Shishido-senpai? S-si, ano nga ba uli yun, Oo …"

Biglang nagsalita si Choutarou, "Ootori. Ootori Choutarou. Nice to meet you. " Nag-offer ng handshake si Choutarou kay Naomi, at nakipag handshake naman si Naomi. Pinakilala niya ang sarili niya kay Choutarou.

"Ako naman si Noguchi Naomi. Nice to meet you too."

Napadaan si Shishido at nakita nya na magka-hand shake si Choutarou at Naomi. Kaya sya pumunta doon ay dahil pinapatawag ng coach nila si Choutarou dahil mag-uumpisa na ang practice. Lumapit sya sa kinaroroonan nila Choutarou at Naomi.

"Oi Choutarou." Patakbo syang lumapit kay Choutarou.

"Bakit po Shishido-san?"

"Tawag ka ni Coach Sakaki. Mag-uumpisa na yung practice. Tara na." Habang sinasabi nya iyon ay nakatingin naman sya kay Naomi, at napansin niya bigla na may galos sa tuhod si Naomi.

"Oi Noguchi, napano naman yang tuhod mo?"

Nagulat si Noguchi sa sinabi ni Shishido kaya tinignan nya ang tuhod nya. May sugat nga sya sa tuhod.

"Eh? Hindi ko alam na nagkagalos pala ako."

"Ano, nakabunggo ko kasi siya Shishido-san, kaya natumba sya at di ko alam nagkagalos pala sya. Pasensya na Shishido-san." Nag-aalalang sagot ni Choutarou.

Tumawa si Shishido at sinabi nya, "Hay, hayaan mo na yang si Noguchi. Kaya na nya yan. Tara, Choutarou."

"Ang sama mo naman! Sige aalis na ako." Padabog na umalis si Naomi.

Hinablot ni Shishido ang braso ni Naomi nang mahigpit. "Biro lang. To naman oh, masyadong mainitin ang ulo. Hahaha! Tara Choutarou, dalhin natin siya sa clinic."

"S-Sige." Nahihiyang sagot ni Choutarou.

Nangunguna si Shishido sa pagpunta sa clinic habang nasa likod niya naman sila Naomi at Choutarou. Tinanong ni Choutarou kung masakit ba ang galos na natamo nya kanina. Ayos lang naman daw ang galos nya sa tuhod sabi ni Naomi. Marami-rami silang napag-usapan ni Choutarou hanggang sa …

"Madalas ba kayong magdate ni Shishido-san?"

Nagulat si Naomi sa naitanong sa kanya ni Choutarou at narinig din ni Shishido ang tanong ni Choutarou, pero pinili nya na lang na magkuwari na hindi nya iyon narinig.

"A- Naku hindi ah. Hindi talaga. Lagi nga akong inaaway nyan eh. Ayokong makipagdate sa mga ganyang tao noh, masyadong boring kasama." Pagmamalaking naisagot ni Naomi.

"Hay nako, ayoko ring makipagdate dyan sa isip bata na yan. Saka ang bigat bigat pa ng kamay. Parang lalaki."

Habang nagbabangayan sina Shishido at Naomi, si Choutarou naman ay nakatingin kay Shishido at nasabi nya sa sarili niya na …

"Bakit kaya ganun ang ugali nya kay Noguchi … Parang mas close pa sila sa isa't-isa, kumpara sa min ni Shishido-san. Mabait lang siya sa kin. Parang ayaw nya akong awayin. Pero pag kay Noguchi, inaaway nya lagi, pero, ang sweet nila pag nag-aaway sila. Saka pansin ko lang, ang ingay-ingay ni Shishido kapag lagi nyang nakikita si Noguchi. Naiinggit ako kay Noguchi." Napabuntong hininga na lang si Choutarou.

"Ano, Shishido-san, Noguchi. Tama na yan. Tara na pumunta na tayo sa clinic."

Pumagitna si Choutarou kila Naomi at Shishido, hanggang sa babatukan sana ni Naomi si Shishido. Kaso ang natamaan ay si Choutarou.

"Ay! Naku pasensya na Ootori. A-Ayos ka lang ba? "

"Ayos lang ako. Wala lang 'to."

"Kasi naman. Talaga 'tong si Noguchi. Tsk tsk tsk. Ayos ka lang ba talaga Choutarou? Hindi ka ba nahihilo? Naku mabigat pa naman ang kamay nyang si Noguchi."

"A-Ayos lang ako, Shishido-san."

Nang tinanong siya ni Shishido kung ayos lang ba sya, sa loob loob nya ay masaya sya. Napakasaya. Dahil nag-aalala sa kanya si Shishido.

"Tara na pumunta na tayong clinic. Itigil nyo na muna ang pag-aaway nyo, Shishido-san, Noguchi"

"A, Oo. Tara Choutarou."

Inakbayan ni Shishido si Choutarou at nasa likod nila si Noguchi.

"Teka ang bilis nyong maglakad! Hintay!"

Hinabol ni Noguchi sina Shishido at Choutarou, hanggang sa maabutan nya ang mga 'to. Si Choutarou naman, nang inakbayan sya ni Shishido, nag-umpisang tumibok ang kanyang dibdib. Nasabi ni Choutarou sa kanyang sarili, "Ano ba 'to? Bakit tumitibok ang dibdib ko? Hindi ko alam kung bakit 'to nangyayari. Hindi naman ganito ang tibok ng dibdib ko kapag napapagod ako. Parang iba. May kakaiba…"

Pinagpapawisan si Choutarou sa kaiisip kung ano ba talagang nangyayari sa kanya. Si Shishido naman ay napansin ito kaya muli ay tinanong nya si Choutarou kung ayos lang ba sya.

"Oi Choutarou. Ba't ka pinagpapawisan? Hindi naman mainit. Nahihilo ka ba?"

Nagulat si Choutarou sa boses ni Shishido. Nagulat sya dahil iniisip nyang mabuti kung ano ba talagang nangyayari sa kanya.

"W-wala to, Shishido-san. Ayos lang ako."

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa paglalakad, hanggang sa makarating na sila sa clinic – na malapit lang sa court. Nang papasok na sila sa loob ng clinic, may lumabas na raketa na galing sa court at natamaan nito ang sugat ni Naomi sa tuhod. Malakas ang impact ng raketa sa pagkakatama nito sa tuhod ni Naomi kaya naman natumba si Naomi.

"**Game and Match kay Atobe. Six games to Love!**"

"Noguchi!" Napasigaw si Shishido. "Ayos ka lang ba?"

Pinuntahan nya si Noguchi para alalayan. Hindi na nakasagot si Naomi sa tanong ni Shishido. Ibig sabihin lang noon ay masakit na ang kanyang tuhod, at di na nya kayang tumayo.

Lumabas sa court ang mga naglalaro ng tennis, particular na si Atobe. Lumapit si Atobe kina Naomi at Shishido at kinausap si Naomi.

"Ayos ka lang ba, Noguchi?" Paalalang tanong ni Atobe kay Noguchi. Ang mga mata ni Atobe nang tinanong nya iyon ay para bang nag-aalala rin. Kaya lang, wala ring naisagot si Naomi.

"Ano pang hinihintay nyo, huh? Ipasok mo na sya sa loob ng clinic, Shishido!"

"Oo. Tss…" ang masungit na sagot ni Shishido kay Atobe.

Binuhat ni Shishido si Naomi papunta sa loob ng clinic. Sumunod din sa loob ng clinic sina Oshitari, Choutarou, Gakuto at Atobe – syempre kasama ni Atobe si Kabaji. Ilalapag sana ni Shishido si Naomi sa may kama, kaya lang …

"Oi teka! Sino tong natutulog sa kama? Talagang nakakumot pa ha?" Napabulalas si Shishido bigla.

"Tss."

Yun ang nasabi ni Atobe. Lumapit sya sa kama at inangat ang kumot. Nagulat ang lahat nang nakita nila ang natutulog ay si …

"Jirou??"

Ang lahat ng nasa loob ng clinic ay naisigaw ang pangalan ni Jirou – pwera lang kay Naomi, na naging sanhi ng kanyang pagkakagising.

"Huh?" Humikab nang matagal si Jirou at nag-inat ng mga braso. "B-bakit kayo nandito? Umpisa na ba ng practice?"

"Grrrr!! Nakakainis ka Jirou!"

Biglang umingay sa loob ng clinic. Nasundan naman ito ng katahimikan nang i-snap ni Atobe ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Jirou."

Isang malakas at nanggagalaiting boses ang lumabas sa bibig ni Atobe. Natakot naman si Jirou kay Atobe kaya hindi na ito nakapagsalita.

Tumagal ang katahimikan sa loob ng clinic. Hanggang sa …

"Bumangon ka dyan at umalis. Magpractice kang mag-isa sa court. Ngayon na!"

Dahil nga sa sobrang takot ni Jirou ay umalis na kagad sya at pumunta na sa court.

"Shishido, ilapag mo na sa kama si Noguchi. Oshitari, kunin mo ang first aid kit."

Kagad sinunod ito nila Shishido at Oshitari. Nang inilapag na ni Shishido si Naomi sa kama, inutusan uli sya ni Atobe na samahan si Jirou sa may court para magpractice. Ganun din si Choutarou.

"Atobe, ito na ang first aid kit." Mahinahong sinabi ni Oshitari.

"Sige. Makakaalis ka na rin. Gakuto, magpractice pa kayo dun sa court."

Sinunod sya nila Gakuto at Oshitari. Kaya ang naiwan na lang sa clinic ay sina Noguchi at Atobe – kasama pa rin si Kabaji.

Naka-upo si Naomi sa kama at si Atobe naman ay nakatayo. Dahil sa sobrang pagod, umupo si Atobe sa tabi ni Naomi.

"Kabaji. Ligpitin mo ang gamit ko sa court at ilagay yun sa office ng student council." Inutusan nya si Kabaji sa mahinanong tono.

"Ossu." Sabay talikod ni Kabaji.

Ang tanging naiwan sa clinic ay si Naomi at Atobe – wala na si Kabaji.


	4. The Other Side Of Atobe

**CHAPTER 4**

Nang tumabi sa kanya si Atobe, biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Naomi (doki-doki). Namumula sya at hindi sya makatingin nang diretso kay Atobe.

"Ano ba naman to. Parang hindi na ako makahinga. Kanina nga sa court nang nilapitan nya ako, di na ako mapakali eh. Dito pang magkatabi kami ngayon. Hindi rin ako makatingin nang diretso, ni hindi ko rin sya magawang tanungin kung kinain na ba nya yung roasted beef ko. Haay! Ano na kayang gagawin ko?"

Isip nang isip si Naomi kung ano ang kanyang gagawin. Hanggang sa nag-umpisa nang magsalita si Atobe.

"Noguchi."

Hindi nakasagot si Naomi dahil sa kaiisip sa kanyang nararamdaman.

"Noguchi. Oi Noguchi!"

Nang napalakas ang pagbanggit sa kanyang pangalan ay natauhan naman ito. Humarap sya kay Atobe na namumula ang kanyang mukha, dahil sa nahihiya sya.

"Uh, bakit?"

Tinignan ni Atobe ang maamong mukha ni Naomi at ito'y napangiti at tumawa.

"B-bakit? Anong nakakatawa? M-may dumi ba sa mukha ko?"

Dahil nga sa napatawa si Atobe ay nahiya ito lalo at yumuko. Napa-isip pa lalo si Naomi kung bakit tumawa si Atobe. Si Atobe naman ay patuloy sa pagtawa at maya-maya ay kinuha nya ang panyo sa kanyang bulsa. Ipinunas nya ito sa mukha ni Naomi.

"Meron ka ngang dumi sa mukha. Hindi bagay sa isang katulad mo ang madumihan ang mukha."

Nang marinig ni Naomi na sinabi iyon ni Atobe ay lalong bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib nya. At napaisip din sya sa huling sinabi ni Atobe

"H-ha? A-anong ibig mong sabihin?"

Napatawa na lang si Atobe. At napansin nito ang tuhod ni Naomi. Nalimutan nya na may sugat pala ito, at lumala iyon dahil sa kanya – napalakas ang pagbalik nya ng bola sa kalaban kaya nang ibalik ng kalaban nya ang bola, tumalsik ang bola sa court, pati na rin ang raketa, kaya kinuha nya kagad ang first aid kit at sinabi nya kay Naomi na sya ang may kasalanan kung bakit lumala ang sugat niya. Pagkatapos nyang sabihin iyon ay gagamutin na ni Atobe ang sugat ni Naomi. Kaya lang …

"Ako na ang gagamot ng sugat mo. Kasalanan ko naman kung bakit lumala yang galos mo."

"H-huwag na po. Salamat na lang. A-ako na lang ang gagamot sa sugat ko. Kaya ko naman eh."

"Ako na lang …"

Nang sinabi iyon ni Atobe ay napatingin si Naomi sa mga mata ni Atobe nang matagal, at nagkatitigan sila. Nagkahawakan din ng kamay si Atobe at Noguchi.

Pakiramdam ni Naomi ay parang nasa langit na sya dahil nahawakan nya ang mga kamay ni Atobe. Kaya lang ay may biglang pumasok sa pinto.

"Noguchi!"

Nagulat sina Atobe at Naomi nang buksan ni Shishido ang pintuan – natigil ang kanilang pagkakatitigan. Si Shishido rin ay nagulat, kaya naman …

"Oi Shishido, bakit hindi ka kumatok, huh?" Parang masama ang tingin ni Atobe kay Shishido. Kaya naman nang nagsalita si Shishido ay …

"A-ano kasi … t-tinawagan ko yung kuya nya, papasunduin ko sana si Noguchi …"

Biglang tumayo si Atobe at sinabi nya kay Shishido, "Tss. Tumawag ka ulit. Ako na ang maghahatid sa kanya sa bahay nila."

Nang marinig iyon ni Shishido ay nagulat sya kung bakit iyon nasabi ni Atobe. Mukha namang seryoso ang mukha ni Atobe kaya naman sinunod nya ito at umalis na sya.

Si Naomi naman ay nagtaka din kung bakit iyon nasabi ni Atobe, kaya tinanong nya iyon sa kanya.

"Uh, Atobe-sama … B-bakit ikaw ang maghahatid sa kin? Pwede namang yung kuya ko na lang ang magsundo sa kin dito. O kaya si Shishido-senpai na lang. "

As usual, napatawa na naman si Atobe, at sinabi nya kung bakit sya na lang ang maghahatid kay Naomi sa bahay nila. "Di ba sinabi ko na sa'yo na ako ang may kasalanan kung bakit lumala yang sugat mo sa tuhod? Saka, hindi ka makalakad dahil may bali yang tuhod mo. Kaya ipapa-check-up pa natin yan. Okay? Huwag kang mag-isip ng kung ano dahil 'yan lang ang rason."

"Gano'n ba … Salamat! Uhm … P-pwedeng magtanong ulit?"

Tumabi ulit si Atobe kay Naomi, at dahil doon ay namula ulit sya at tumibok na naman nang mabilis ang dibdib nya.

"Huh?"

Nag-umpisa nang magsalita si Naomi kaya lang ay pautal-utal naman. "A-ano … K-inain mo ba yung h-hinanda kong pagkain para sa'yo?"

Nang itinanong sa kanya 'yon ni Naomi ay napatunayan na nga nyang alam ni Naomi ang paborito nyang pagkain, kaya tinanong niya muna si Naomi bago niya sagutin ang tanong nito.

"Hm. Sabi na nga ba eh. Alam mo talaga ang paborito kong pagkain."

Nagulat si Naomi dahil nalaman na ni Atobe ang totoo kaya inamin na rin nya kung ano ang totoo. Pagkatapos nun ay lumabas si Atobe sa clinic at tinawag si Shishido.

"Oi Shishido!"

Napatingin si Shishido kay Atobe at lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Bakit, Atobe?"

"Sabihin mo nga, sa'n ba nakatira yung kababata mo, huh?"

Nagtaka siya kung bakit iyon tinanong ni Atobe. Naalala nya na ihahatid nga pala nya pauwi si Naomi. Kaya sinabi nya na kung sa'n nakatira si Naomi.

"Ganun ba? Heh."

Nang nalaman na ni Atobe kung sa'n nakatira si Naomi ay tinawag nya ito at sinabi na aalis na sila para pumunta munang ospital.

"Noguchi, aalis na tayo."

Nagulat si Naomi kaya nagtanong sya, "Huh? Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Heh. Sa ospital, syempre. Tara."

Nilapitan ni Atobe si Naomi at hinawakan nito ang braso ni Naomi. Hindi tumayo si Naomi.

"H-hindi ako makatayo." Mahinang sinabi ni Naomi.

"Tsk. Oo nga pala. Shishido, alalayan mo si Noguchi. Samahan mo kami papuntang ospital. Tara."

"O-oo. Tara Noguchi."

Lumabas na ng clinic si Atobe at nauna na syang maglakad. Naiwan si Shishido at Naomi sa clinic. Natagalan sila sa loob dahil …

"O-oi Noguchi! Ang bigat mo! Umayos ka nga kung di ilalaglag kita!"

"Che! Ewan ko sa'yo. Tara na! Iiwan na tayo ni Atobe-sama!"

"Tss. Nakakayamot talaga mga fangirls."

"Che! Tara na sabi eh!"

"Oo! Wag ka magulo ang bigat mo nga!"

Lumabas na sila ng clinic at naglakad papuntang gate. Pagkarating nila sa gate ay nagulat sila dahil sa nakita nila …

"A-ang haba ng kotse ni Atobe-sama!"

At agad naman syang binara ni Shishido. "Syempre mayaman sya eh, sira."

"Ano? Ang sama mo talaga!"

"Oo matagal na."

Habang nagtatalo sila ay binuksan ni Atobe ang bintana nya sa kotse nya.

"Oi. Masyado kayong maingay. Pumasok na kayo sa loob."

"O-oo." Sagot nila Naomi at Shishido.

Bago pa sila pumasok sa loob ay sinisi ni Naomi si Shishido kung bakit sila napagalitan ni Atobe.

"Ikaw kasi Shishido-senpai eh! Inaway mo pa ako."

"Heh. Masyado ka kasing inosente."

Nang pumasok na sila sa loob ay biglang nanahimik si Naomi. Magkatabi si Naomi at Shishido, at katapat naman nila sa kabilang upuan si Atobe.

Nag-uusap lang sina Shishido at Atobe, si Naomi ay walang kaalam-alam sa pinag-uusapan nila. Kaya dahil dun ay nakatulog si Naomi. Napansin yun ni Atobe kaya sinabihan niya si Shishido.

"Oi Shishido. Tinuro si Naomi Nakatulog yung kababata mo."

Tinignan ni Shishido si Naomi at sinabi nya sa kanyang sarili, "Hay nako, antukin talaga." Kaya sinabi ni Shishido kay Atobe, "Hayaan mo sya. Di na nya kailangan ng sasandalan ng ulo niya."

"Hahahaha. Sige na. Isandal mo na yung ulo niya sa balikat mo. Alam ko namang kanina mo pang gustong gawin yun eh. Nahiya ka pa, heh."

"H-huh? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Tingin mo pa lang sa kanya, alam ko na. Na may gusto ka sa kanya …"

Nagulat si Shishido sa sinabi ni Atobe – dahil nalaman na ni Atobe na may gusto si Shishido kay Naomi. Sinabi ni Shishido sa kanyang sarili, "Tss. Kahit kalian talaga magaling magbasa ng utak tong si Atobe." Nang sinabi ni Atobe na may gusto si Shishido kay Naomi ay agad nitong pinagkaila ang sinabi ni Atobe.

"Wala akong gusto sa kanya! Wala akong interes sa mga babae, lalo na sa gaya nya. Tss …"

Tumawa si Atobe kaya sinabi nitong, "Heh, talaga lang, huh?"

Maya-maya ay biglang prumeno ang sasakyan nila Atobe kaya napa-yuko ang mga tao sa loob ng sasakyan nila.

"Anong nangyari?" Tanong ni Atobe sa nagda-drive ng sasakyan nila.

"Bigla po kasing nag-kulay pula ang stop light. Pasensya na po, Master Keigo. "

"Ayos lang." Mahinahong sagot ni Atobe.

Dahil sa biglang huminto ang sasakyan, ang ulo ni Naomi ay napasandal sa balikat ni Shishido. Nagulat si Shishido nang nangyari iyon.

Nag-smirk si Atobe. "Heh. Nangyari na ang gusto mo, huh?"

Namula si Shishido sa sinabi ni Atobe, pero agad nyang dinipensahan ang sarili niya. "H-hindi ah! Tigilan mo na nga yan. Hindi na nakakatuwa."

"Tss. Bahala ka. Basta tama ang sinabi ko. Hindi pwedeng magkamali si Atobe Keigo-sama" Pagkatapos nun ay ipinikit ni Atobe ang mata nya para umidlip.

Si Shishido ay talagang nagulat sa nalaman ni Atobe. "Paano kaya nya yun nalaman. Halata ba talaga? Pa'no ba ako tumingin sa kanya? Naku naman. Makaidlip na nga lang!"

Umidlip na rin si Shishido. Lahat sila sa likod ng sasakyan ay nakatulog. Maya-maya gumising si Atobe. Pagkakigising ni Atobe ay tinanong nya ang driver nya kung wala pa ba sila sa ospital. Sumagot ang driver na grabe ang daloy ng trapiko kaya matatagalan pa bago sila makarating sa ospital. Kaya naman si Atobe ay dumungaw na lang sa bintana, sa sobrang kaburyongan.

Napansin niya na nakatulog na din pala si Shishido. Natawa sya dahil nakasandal ang ulo ni Shishido sa ulo ni Naomi. Tinitignan lang niya ang dalawa. Pero nagising bigla si Naomi dahil nabigatan yata sya sa ulo ni Shishido. Idinilat ni Naomi ang mata nya at nakita niya si Atobe. Nagulat sya dahil nakatingin sa kanya si Atobe. Ganun din si Atobe. Namula tuloy si Naomi at bumilis ulit ang tibok ng dibdib niya.

"Ah, Atobe-sama … Kanina ka pa po ba nakatingin?" Marahan niya itong sinabi.

"Heh. Hindi naman. Tinitignan ko si Shishido. Natatawa kasi ako sa kanya eh."

"Eh? Bakit ka naman po natatawa kay Shishido-san?"

"Heh. Wala lang. Basta sa 'kin na 'yon. Nga pala, siguro ngayon nararamdaman mo na yung sakit diyan sa tuhod mo, huh?"

"Uhm, m-medyo."

"Hm. Pasensya na kung matatagalan pa ang pagpunta natin sa ospital. Traffic kasi ngayon eh."

"A-Ayos lang! … Ano, Atobe-sama, p-pwedeng magtanong?"

"Oh?"

"Hmm … Kanina pa ba ako natutulog?"

"Heh. Oo. Ang cute mo ngang matulog eh."

Nang marinig ni Naomi na sinabi iyon ni Atobe ay namula sya, kaya idineretso niya ang upo niya at di makapagsalita. Yumuko na lang siya sa sobrang hiya. Dahil dun, ang ulo ni Shishido ay napunta sa kabilang side niya, at nauntog sa pintuan ng kotse ni Atobe. Kaya naman ay nagising si Shishido.

"Aray!! Oi Noguchi! Bakit ka ba biglang umupo nang diretso! Di mo man lang inalalayan ang ulo ko! Sira talaga …"

Napansin ni Shishido na biglang tumahimik si Naomi kaya tinanong niya ito kung anong nangyari. Hindi ito sumasagot kaya ang tinanong na lang niya ay si Atobe.

"Oi Atobe, anong nangyari kay Noguchi?"

"Heh. Sinabi ko kasi na ang cute nyang matulog. Saka, kanina pa naman siya tahimik, huh?"

"Ah Kala ko kung ano na eh … 'Yan? Cute? Sus. Huwag mong sabihing gusto mo yang si Noguchi? haha! Huwag ka ngang magbiro. XD"

Hindi pumasok sa utak ni Shishido ang sinabi ni Atobe pero narinig niya ito. Kaya huli na nyang na-realize ang sinabi ni Atobe. Nagulat sya dahil sinabihan ni Atobe si Naomi ng cute. Kaya medyo nagselos si Shishido.

"Eh? Ang sama mo talaga senpai!" Binatukan ni Naomi si Shishido

"Bakit? Eh hindi ka naman talaga cute ah! Nakakatakot ka pa nga eh, sira!"

Patuloy sila sa pagtatalo hanggang sa nagsalita si Atobe …

"Pa'no kung sinabi kong oo …"

Nagulat sila Shishido at Naomi sa sinabi ni Atobe, lalo na si Naomi dahil hindi iyon kapanipaniwala.

"Eh? Huwag ka ngang magbiro! Ano namang magandang katangian ng babaeng yan?" Pasigaw na sinabi ni Shishido.

"Tss. Gusto ko sya. Wala kang magagawa. Oi Noguchi, halika rito. Tumabi ka sa kin."

Nang sinabi iyon ni Atobe ay nagulat si Shishido, natawa na lang sya, pero sa kalooban niya ay nagtataka sya kung bakit iyon nasabi ni Atobe. Sa oras ding iyon, nagseselos na si Shishido.

Si Naomi naman ay hindi makapaniwala kaya tinanong niya kung nagbibiro ba si Atobe.

"A-Atobe-sama … N-nagbibiro ka ba? H-hindi iyong magandang biro …"

"Heh. Sa tingin mo nagbibiro ba ako? Umupo ka na rito sa tabi ko."

Hindi makapaniwala si Naomi sa narinig niya. Sumunod siya kay Atobe – na umupo siya sa tabi niya.

Kaya nasabi ni Naomi sa sarili niya, "E-eh? Gusto talaga ako ni Atobe-sama? P-parang hindi totoo. Pero, nang tinanong ko siya kung totoo ba yun, seryoso ang mga mata nya nang sinabi niyang totoo iyon. Haay! Hindi! Baka nananaginip lang ako!"

"Noguchi. Lumapit ka sa kin. Masyado kang malayo."

Sumunod si Naomi s autos ni Atobe. Kaya nang lumapit it okay Atobe ay agad siyang inakbayan nito. Mahigpit ang pagkaka-akbay niya kay Naomi kaya naman namula ulit si Naomi, bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, at hindi na nakapagsalita – dahil nagulat siya sa ginawa ni Atobe.

Si Atobe naman ay nakatingin kay Shishido at sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili, "Heh. Ano nang gagawin mo Shishido, huh? Pa'no mo aaminin kay Noguchi na gusto mo sya? Titignan ko kung anong kaya mong gawin."


End file.
